halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crow's Nest Entrance
Rewrite I rewrote it out of boredom. For those who just got here, read my revision, and are wondering why we should delete it, here's why. The article has no sources, no images, no other material of any kind. Here's the source material for my rewrite: the initial revision of this article. Enjoy. The article was created by Rellikspartan, who actually signed his name on it when he first created it. It was extremely poorly written and is unconfirmed, unresearched, and no actual instructions are even given for how to reach this "cave of faces", if it's even a cave. Delete plz. DavidJCobb 14:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8] 14:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :As per Thunder and David. :link to page so you can all stop bitching cus it is true and i went there myself idiots and no the page isnt fucking perfect atleast i put the effort in to reserch it more than you did seeing as it is now there im not saying its perfect but its better than the nothing you had and here is the toturial so say its fake again and ill delete the page for you ok godd unlike you i was trying to put halo information on the -age and if it wasnt real how could i of put so many details into it idiots : :LINK HERE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDE6MHnFwHQ : :happy >:] ::Jeez, calm down. No need to get all pissed off just because your page is about to get deleted. And one more thing; SPELL CORRECTLY. If you put more effort into it, there wouldn't be so many mistakes. Anyone could put a lot of details as well on it, even if they didn't know what it was. And plus, I don't even see anything. Probably just an overactive imagination. ::You didn't describe how to get there, you didn't originally link to the video, you didn't even write in a literate manner (much less a legible manner), and it's entirely possible to make up details. The "faces" are obviously made up, they're not nearly as prominent as, say, the one on Standoff's moon, and they're not in an area that is remotely reachable without glitches that Bungie couldn't possibly anticipate. ::We're not mad at you for trying to "put halo information on the -age". I'm mad because you suck at it and you feel the need to insult us for your own ineptitude. Also, the obnoxious "Here ya go, dumbass!" emoticon is not necessary. And sign your damn edits when you're commenting on talk pages. ::Have a good day. DavidJCobb 23:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm gonna apologize in advance for that, I'm having an absolutely terrible week. DavidJCobb 23:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::And to add to that, just because its a cave, doesn't mean its special. Bungie probably put it in there to make the forest more realistic. And as for the low textures mentioned above, it was probably because they didn't think people would actually go IN there, which is why there is no way out. Think LOGICALLY before you go and make pages on it. :::::Well, it wouldn't make the forest more realistic because it's way too far outside the level. But it is just large enough to fit a Pelican. It has a floor because the Pelican needs to land, and Guardians deaths don't occur because the Chief is in the Pelican. I plan on taking some shots for this article soon. DavidJCobb 14:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC)